


La vida de una SuperFamily.

by Joker713



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Next Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: ..I Try, ..be nice with me, Adopted Children, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgard (Marvel), Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Blushing Clint Barton, Blushing Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Clint Barton, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottom Phil Coulson, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Eventual marriage, Eventual mpreg, F/F, F/M, First Time, First Times, Flashbacks, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Good Peter, Hulk Feels, Hulk Sex (Marvel), Hulk Talks (Marvel), Humor, Hurt Peter, I Love Strange Couples, Light Action, Light Angst, Loki is a Good Bro, M/M, Magic, Marriage, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Natasha Feels, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Natasha Needs a Hug, OOC, Out of Character, Papa Tony, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Family, Protective Hulk, Protective Tony Stark, Romance, Sassy, Sassy Avengers, Smart Hulk (Marvel), Smut, Superfamily (Marvel), Surprise Couple For Peter, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Being Tony, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Bruce Banner, Top Rhodey, Top Thor (Marvel), Top Tony Stark, i'm still learning, mama Steve, top nick fury
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker713/pseuds/Joker713
Summary: English version: -coming soon-"Y así, la nueva familia de Peter le llevó a su nueva casa.Como se dijo en un principio... esta historia esta "centrada" en Peter Parker, pero no solo en él, sino en toda su familia. Veremos la vida de Peter con sus nuevos padres, con sus tíos y quien sabe, quizá con nuevos miembros en la familia. También la vida amorosa de los que le rodean y su propia vida amorosa.Pero eso se verá más adelante..."Os traigo mi humilde historia desde Amor Yaoi, espero que os guste.~Joker <3





	1. Decisiones.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh.. espero que os guste este primer capítulo, siempre he querido escribir en esta página, pero no tenia muy buenas historias...  
> Estoy muy orgullosa de mi SuperFamily, así que por fin me decidí a hacerme una cuenta
> 
> Siento cualquier falta que tenga ; A ;
> 
> Y espero que os guste, en Amor Yaoi la historia está más adelantada, pero si queréis esperar a que la suba en esta página por mi no hay ningún problema, además, tengo pensado pasar la historia al inglés, así que dentro de poco (espero) esta historia también la publicaré en esa lengua... aunque no soy fantástica con ella xD
> 
> No sé muy bien como funcionan las cosas por aquí, así que me adaptaré poco a poco... ahh.. me costó una eternidad subir este primer capítulo xD
> 
> Que tengan buenos días, tardes o noches <3

Esta historia está centrada en un joven que perdió a sus tíos, la única familia que tenía... y tan solo con 7 años. Gracias al destino, que ya de por si no había sido muy bueno con el niño, no tuvo que pasar por un orfanato, o por algún sitio peor... ya que ciertos superhéroes le rescataron del incendio **(provocado)** que sucedió en su casa....

 

Al parecer, unos ladrones habían entrado a la casa rústica de sus tíos, en donde él vivía con ellos.

Su tía le cogió en brazos, y lo escondió en el armario de la habitación del menor para protegerlo. La mujer bajó con su marido al piso de abajo a plantar cara a los criminales. Pero para su desgracia... los ladrones traían consigo unas pistolas.

 

Una vecina oyó unos disparos, y enseguida llamó a la policía.

 

Los vándalos hirieron a Ben, y su esposa May cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando por su esposo herido.

Los criminales pensaban acabar también con May, pero al escuchar las sirenas de la policía acercándose, cogieron las bolsas con los objetos valiosos que habían robado, y se prepararon para escapar. Antes de salir de la casa, tiraron unas cuantas cerillas al suelo.... al parecer antes de alertar a la familia, habían esparcido sigilosamente gasolina por todas partes, y habían dejado las latas de casi 3 litros dentro de la cocina.

May estaba tan centrada en hacer que su esposo no se desangrara más, que no se percató del fuego, ni de Peter.....

 

\- May.... no hay nada que puedas hacer por mí... - Dijo Ben con dificultad para hablar, mientras miraba a su esposa a los ojos...

\- ¡P-Pero Ben…! - May no podía dejar de llorar.

\- May... el fuego... - Dijo cerrando los ojos.

\- Oh no... - Miró a su alrededor, todo se estaba consumiendo por las llamas.

\- May... te amo… - Susurró dando su último aliento.

\- No... Ben… - Dijo tapándose la boca con ambas manos, para luego apoyarse en el pecho de su esposo sin dejar de llorar - Yo también te amo... - Y dicho eso, le dio su último beso....

\- ¡¡Tía May!! - Gritó Peter desde su cuarto.

\- ¡¡Oh dios, Peter!! - Se exaltó por aquel grito, y se levantó rápidamente.

 

La tía May intentó subir las escaleras, pero el fuego se había extendido demasiado rápido, y le estaba provocando graves quemaduras, lo cual le hacía muy difícil y doloroso avanzar.  
Pese a eso, consiguió llegar al segundo piso, pero cayó al suelo al dar unos pasos.

 

Por suerte, ellos llegaron....

 

Un hombre, con un traje azul, blanco y rojo, y con un escudo de los mismos colores y con una estrella en el centro, derribó la puerta principal de la casa de una patada. Seguido de otro hombre con una armadura roja y amarilla; este enseguida se acercó al hombre que estaba en el suelo, y le tomó el pulso.

 

\- Está muerto.... - Dijo mirando a su compañero a través de su casco.

\- No llegamos a tiempo.... - Pronunció el otro cabizbajo.

\- No, la policía no llegó a tiempo Steve - Le dijo cargando con el cuerpo inerte de aquel hombre - Nosotros vimos el fuego y vinimos a ayudar -

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - Preguntó enfadado - Nuestro deber es intentar salvar a todas las personas posibles, desde una guerra, hasta de un robo, y eso es lo que ha pasado aquí - Dijo encarándose a Iron-Man.

\- Tú lo has dicho, “intentar” - Hubo un momento de silencio en el que se escuchó un trozo de madera caer al suelo, la casa se estaba desmoronando - No es momento de discutir, si aún hay alguien en la casa podemos salvarle -

\- Sí, es cierto.... perdón - Dijo dándose la vuelta.

 

Se separaron. Iron-Man salió por la puerta con el cuerpo del tío Ben en sus brazos, y el Capitán América subió por las escaleras, encontrándose con una mujer tumbada boca abajo en el suelo.

 

\- Señora... ¿Señora se encuentra bien? ¡Señora! - La tomó el pulso.. - Ah.... menos mal, solo está inconsciente.... pero.. está muy mal - Miró con mala cara todas las quemaduras que tenía.

 

Dio la vuelta a la mujer y la levantó, tenía la intención de empezar a bajar las escaleras, pero algo le paró.

Al Capitán le pareció escuchar que alguien tosía, y entonces notó que la mujer se despertaba.

 

\- ¿Señora se encuentra bien? - Preguntó preocupado.

\- T-Tengo... q-que salvar a-a Peter - Dijo con problemas para respirar.

\- ¿Peter? ¿Es su hijo? ¿Dónde está? - Preguntó mirando a las puertas del segundo piso.

-E-En... en el a-armario... de su cu-cuarto - Dijo a duras penas - Po-por favor... sálvelo por mí... cuídelo por mí... - Al final de su oración tosió un poco.

 

El Capitán no tuvo tiempo para responderle, ya que en eso, Iron-Man apareció.

 

\- Steve ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡La casa se va a caer! - Dijo acercándose al primer Vengador.

\- Lleva a esta mujer a la ambulancia, tengo que encontrar a su hijo - Contestó rápidamente entregándole a la mujer con mucho cuidado.

\- Bien, pero date prisa - Dijo para salir semi-volando de ahí.

 

***Con Iron-Man***

Salió de la casa con May en brazos, y llegó hasta la ambulancia.

Los paramédicos la atendieron ahí mismo, ya que era de urgencia, pero... las cosas no parecían ir bien.

Uno de los paramédicos se acercó al hombre de metal.

 

\- Señor, al parecer no podemos hacer nada... las quemaduras son muy graves, y al haber estado inconsciente ha inhalado demasiado humo, queríamos llevarla a cuidados intensivos, pero ella se niega... me pidió, que le dijera que quería hablar con usted o su compañero... - Dijo el paramédico algo cabizbajo.

\- Esta bien... hicisteis todo lo que estaba en vuestras manos - Dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro del joven muchacho.

Entonces, fue al lado de la camilla en donde estaba la mujer.

 

\- Señora... - Dijo Stark al quitarse el casco.

\- Hijo... debo pedirte un favor - Pronunció buscando la mano del hombre.

\- Dígame señora - Agarró la mano de la mujer y la sujetó con firmeza.

\- Sé... que no debería pedirte algo así, y me siento mal al hacerlo... pero... me gustaría que cuidaras de mi pequeño Peter -

\- ¿Su... hijo? - Preguntó anonadado.

\- Mi marido y yo lo cuidamos cuando... sus padres murieron... - Dijo parpadeando lentamente - No quiero que Peter pase por un orfanato... y... sé que eres una buena persona... no confió en nadie más para cuidarle... -

Tony no sabía qué responderle, se quedó mudo al escuchar lo que decía la mujer....

 

¿Qué le podía decir?

 

***Con el Capitán América***

El Capitán se separó de Iron-Man, y fue a buscar a Peter. Estaba enfadado con su compañero por lo de antes, pero también, en cierta parte de lo que dijo, le daba la razón... pero eso no le podía distraer ahora.

Corrió al cuarto del niño al darse cuenta de la puerta que tenía el nombre del pequeño. Al abrir la entrada se encontró con un agujero en el suelo de la habitación, con varias tablas y vigas que caían del techo, y algunas otras que caían al piso de abajo.

 

\- ¡Peter! ¿¡Peter!? - Gritó. Sabía que el chico estaba en su armario, pero no sabía si estaba bien.

\- ***Cof*** ¿Hay alguien ahí? ***Cof*** ***Cof*** \- Dijo el pequeño tosiendo desde el armario.

 

Steve se preparó y saltó, cayendo con su escudo y dando una voltereta con él, llegando directamente frente al armario. Al parecer la cerradura estaba rota, así que no tuvo otra opción que tirar de ella, haciendo que el pomo se quedase en su mano.  
Vio al pequeño sentado, abrazando sus piernas con uno de sus brazos, y con el otro tapándose la boca y un poco de la nariz mientras tosía. Tenía el pelo marrón oscuro, corto y con algo de flequillo, sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero se notaba que estaba llorando... 

 

\- ¿Estás bien pequeño? - Preguntó Steven dejando su escudo a un lado y arrodillándose frente al menor.

\- ¿Capitán... América? - Dijo el niño perplejo al abrir sus ojos y al ver al héroe.

\- Así es, pero tú me puedes llamar Steve - Dijo sonriéndole con cariño.

\- ¿Steve...? - Dijo acercándose lentamente.

\- Así es... - Antes de decir algo más, se escucharon más tablas caer - Pero ahora vamos a salir de aquí - Dijo cogiendo su escudo y la mano de Peter.

Este se agarró de la mano del mayor de igual forma.

\- Vámonos de aquí - Pero antes de levantarse Peter se liberó del agarre de Rogers - ¿Peter qué haces? -

\- Necesito coger unas cosas - Dijo agarrando una maleta mediana que se encontraba dentro de su armario, estaba llena de logos de la “V” de los Vengadores, y era de un azul oscuro.

\- Peter, no hay tiempo... - Intentó detener al niño.

\- Son cosas muy importantes para mí, Steve - Dijo mirándole a los ojos - Por favor... -

\- ... - Lo pensó por unos segundos mirando a los ojos acuosos del niño - Vale, pero rápido - Abrió la maleta - Dime qué cosas son y te ayudo - Peter asintió.

 

Parker no tenía muchos juguetes, ni mucha ropa, él quería solo lo necesario... sabía que sus tíos estaban pasando por tiempos difíciles, y pronto se verían obligados a vender todas las cosas de valor que tenían. Pero, aún así, como a todo niño, le gusta recibir regalos, sobre todo si es de alguna cosa favorita o que guste mucho. Por eso sus cosas más preciadas eran:

1º.- Su maleta de los Vengadores (A los cuales admiraba).

2º.- 4 Sudaderas: La primera de color azul y con el escudo del Capitán América; La segunda de color rojo y con el casco de Iron-Man; La tercera de color morado, con el puño verde de Hulk y el Mjolnir de Thor chocando; Y la cuarta de color negro, con el arco de Hawkeye y las pistolas de la Viuda Negra.

3º.- Una cámara fotográfica de última generación que su tío Ben le había regalado en su último cumpleaños.

4º.- Todos los peluches de los Vengadores, incluyendo a Loki, Fury, Coulson, y Rescue.

5º.- Y por último, una foto familiar de Peter y sus tíos en la pasada navidad.

 

Ya habían metido todas las cosas en la maleta, y se disponían a irse, cuando de repente, Peter cayó al suelo.

 

\- ¡Peter! ¿Estás bien? - Dejó la maleta y su escudo a un lado y se agachó rápidamente a examinar al niño.

\- ¡Me duele! - Dijo soltando unas pocas lágrimas.

 

Al parecer el suelo estaba cediendo más rápido; un agujero en el piso se había abierto a los pies de Peter, más concretamente en su pie derecho.

\- Maldita sea... - Dijo en un susurro mirando el pie del pequeño sangrar - Te va a doler, pero necesito sacarte de aquí cuanto antes - Peter asintió de nuevo con algo de miedo.

Steve tuvo que tirar del cuerpo y de la pierna para sacarle, lo cual provocó que el niño gritara, pero, por lo menos, logró sacarle.

 

El Capitán cogió a Peter en brazos y le dio la maleta, la cual el pequeño agarró fuertemente. Protegió a Parker con su escudo de las llamas y escombros, y comenzó a avanzar. Tuvo que saltar y dar una voltereta de nuevo, apretando a Peter contra sí, saliendo corriendo de seguido de la habitación, ya que la puerta del cuarto estaba casi completamente en llamas. Bajó rápidamente por las escaleras y tuvo que repetir el proceso con la puerta principal, dado que estaba envuelta en llamas de la misma forma, incluso peor. Tuvo que dar un salto para salir ileso de las llamas que consumían la entrada, con otra voltereta, volvió a quedar medio arrodillado en la acera; se levantó y vio que el niño aún seguía aferrado a su maleta con miedo, pero sano y salvo.

 

Tras soltar un gran suspiro de alivio, buscó a Anthony con la mirada, y le vio hablando con aquella mujer....

 

Tony se percató de que su compañero había salido de la casa consumida por el fuego. Volteo a verle, y junto a él, traía al culpable de sus pensamientos.

Steve pudo leer la cara de Tony, y supo que las cosas no iban nada bien... se acercó con Peter en brazos.... y al llegar, dejó la maleta del niño en el suelo.

 

\- ¿Peter...está bien? - Preguntó la mujer, al ver que se acercaban.

\- Sí señora, sólo tiene una herida en el tobillo - Dijo Steven.

\- ¿Tía May...? - Pronunció Peter, comenzando a llorar de nuevo por el estado de su tía.

\- Escucha... Peter... muchas veces la vida no es justa... te puede quitar lo que más quieres en un abrir... y cerrar de ojos.. - Dijo lentamente - Pero también... te da cosas buenas y hermosas... sé de sobra que eres muy inteligente.... que con 7 años que tienes... entiendes todo lo que está pasando perfectamente... aunque no quieras asumirlo... - Dijo respirando lentamente y con dificultad.

\- Tía May... no... - Susurró sin dejar de llorar.

 

El Capitán y Iron-Man miraban la escena, callados y tristes.

 

\- Le he pedido... a este hombre... una cosa que no debería de haberle dicho... porque está mal... -

\- No diga eso señora... no es nada malo - Dijo Stark rápido.

 

Steve no comprendía qué significado tenía eso…

 

\- Sé qué... te cuidaran bien... y tendrás una hermosa familia... - Dijo, para, lentamente, levantar la mano y acariciar la cara del niño - Te quiero... mi pequeño Peter... -

\- Yo... - Apenas podía hablar - ...ta-ambién te quie-ero tía May - Dijo sonriendo tristemente, sin dejar de derramar lágrimas.

Después de escuchar eso, May sonrió de corazón, cerró los ojos lentamente, dejó caer su mano..... y se fue....

Peter se abrazó fuertemente a Steve, llorando todo cuanto podía, exteriorizando todas las emociones que sentía en ese instante, y Steven le devolvió el abrazo, sintiéndose muy triste por el chico.

 

\- Steve... no quiero romper este momento... ni ser insensible, pero tenemos que hablar... - Le dijo Tony apenado.

\- Estoy de acuerdo... pero.. - Miro a Peter - Sería mejor que esperásemos un poco... de mientras busquemos un lugar menos concurrido - Dijo cogiendo la maleta de Peter otra vez.

\- Me parece bien... -

El Capitán América se adelantó, caminando con la maleta en una mano, y sosteniendo con el otro brazo a un deprimido y triste Peter, que no podía parar de llorar.

 

Iron-Man, antes de seguir al Capitán, se puso de nuevo su casco y se dirigió hacia el jefe de policía.

\- ¿Sabe si ya han atrapado a los que causaron esto? - Dijo dirigiéndose al jefe.

\- Sí, los atraparon huyendo con unas bolsas... por desgracia, lograron llegar cerca del mar, y tiraron su botín antes de que les atrapásemos... ellos eran una banda de criminales que robaban en las casas y luego las quemaban, si no me equivoco, creo que todos ellos, o por lo menos la mayoría eran pirómanos… pero por suerte hemos conseguido atrapar a toda la banda al completo con este arresto..... ¿Qué quiere que hagamos con las bolsas? - Preguntó.

\- No lo sé... podéis donar las cosas... eso os lo dejo a vosotros - Respondió, para salir volando y alcanzar al Capitán.

 

Después de estar una hora, aproximada, paseando por el parque que está cerca de la Torre Stark, Peter se durmió en brazos de Rogers después de tanto llorar.

Ambos héroes estaban sentados y apoyados en un árbol del parque.

 

\- Y... ¿De qué querías hablar Tony? - Dijo el rubio rompiendo el silencio.

Ninguno de los dos tenía la cara tapada, y Tony miró por un momento el perfil del Capitán antes de hablar...

\- Bueno... - Suspiró - En realidad son dos cosas... - Dijo mirando al frente de nuevo.

\- Dispara... - Pronunció el rubio mirando al niño con pena.

\- Lo primero, es que, lo siento... - Dijo, para de inmediato recibir una mirada sorprendida de Steve - Por lo que dije... sé... que nuestro deber es salvar y proteger a toda la gente podamos -

\- Bueno... creo, que en realidad también tienes parte de razón... aunque me cueste aceptarlo - Dijo riendo levemente, pero Anthony no se rió - ¿Pasa... algo? - Le preguntó.

\- No sé que hacer Steve... -

\- ¿De qué? ..no me asustes Tony.. - Steven esperaba una respuesta de su compañero.

\- Es que... esa mujer me pidió que... cuidara del enano este.. - Dijo señalando al pequeño culpable.

\- ¿De... verdad? -

\- Sí... -

 

Steve se puso serio de repente y se levantó.

 

\- Pues no te preocupes, le cuidare yo solo -

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando ahora Rogers? - Dijo Stark un poco enfadado, también levantándose.

\- Lo que has oído - Habló sin alzar la voz por Peter - Como sé que no quieres ningún “niño molesto” junto a ti, yo solo me haré cargo de Peter - Dijo secantemente.

\- ¿Qué? - Entonces se dio cuenta - ¿Esto es por lo que dije hace un mes..? - Dijo con los brazos en jarras.

\- Lo dejaste bien claro Stark... - Dijo Steve con un deje de tristeza y enfado, dándole la espalda.

 

Anthony suspiró de forma fuerte y sonora.

El multimillonario se acercó poco a poco al rubio y lo abrazó por la espalda.

 

\- Te lo puedo explicar - Dijo restregando su cabeza por la espalda del mayor como si fuera un gato.

\- ¿El qué tienes que explicar? ¿Qué no quieres tener hijos? - Pronunció fríamente.

\- Déjame explicártelo amor - Se puso en frente del rubio, con cuidado de no despertar al niño, mientras que Steve le miraba con un poco de tristeza y enfado en sus ojos.

\- ...vale - Dijo al final con un suspiro y el ceño levemente fruncido.

\- ¿Cuánto hace que nos conocimos? ¿Cuánto hace que comenzamos con nuestra relación? Hace... ¿Casi 2 años? Desde que ocurrió eso con Loki... - Dijo sonriendo de corazón.

\- Sí... - No pudo evitar sonreír - Pronto harán 3 años... casi 3 años de novios - Steve se sonrojo, haciendo reír un poco a Tony.

\- Yo... - Anthony cambió la sonrisa por una mueca de pena, y se llevó una de sus manos a su nuca - Sé que, igual no te digo “te amo” tantas veces como tú me lo dices a mí... pero, de verdad, te amo con todo mi corazón Steve - Dijo haciendo reír un poco a Steve, para después dejar una dulce sonrisa en su rostro - Sabes que a mí no me pega decir estas cursilerías ¡Así que no te rías Capsicle! - Pronunció riendo - Pero... - Volviendo a ponerse serio - ...no es que no quiera tener hijos contigo... es que... siento que si tenemos hijos tan pronto... te perderé... - Declaró sorprendiendo al Capitán - Bueno, no que te perderé, si no que... nos distanciaremos, que no podremos pasar mucho tiempo juntos... y... sé que es egoísta, pero... me gustaría tenerte solo para mí un tiempo más.. - Dijo un poco sonrojado y haciendo morritos al final.

Steve lo vio y sonrió dulcemente, mientras que con su mano libre, le acariciaba su cara.

 

\- Eres un tonto Anthony - Dijo riendo.

\- Muy bonito... ¿Yo te abro mi corazón y tú me insultas? - Se cruzó sus brazos.

\- No quería decir eso - Le pellizcó una de sus mejillas, a lo cual recibió un quejido de parte del otro - Lo que quise decir es que eres un tonto al pensar que podríamos alejarnos por adoptar a un pequeño o pequeña tan pronto... es cierto que algunas parejas se distancian un poco, incluso acaban separándose, pero, hay otras muchas que se unen aún más... también es verdad que al principio estaríamos muy ocupados... la verdad, tampoco era mi intención convertirnos en padres tan pronto, pero.. Peter nos necesita... ¿No crees? -

\- Sí... creo que tienes mucha razón Steve - Dijo el moreno mirando al pequeño con cierto cariño.

\- Bueno... - Steven se agachó un poco para coger la maleta que estaba tendida en el césped - ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a casa? - Dijo sonriendo feliz.

\- Me parece genial - Contestó igualmente feliz - Tendremos que decirles a los demás que se han convertido en tíos... y explicarles la historia - Agarró a Rogers de la cintura y despegó lentamente - Me gustaría ver a Fury contándole un cuento de hadas a Peter... con marionetas incluidas - Dijo riendo y dirigiéndose a la Torre Stark elevando el vuelo.

\- ¡Tony! - Intentaba no reírse - Nunca cambiarás... - Al final no pudo contenerse y soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Pero así es como me quieres - Dijo dándole un tierno beso.

\- Es verdad - Sonrió un poco sonrojado.

 

Y así, la nueva familia de Peter le llevó a su nueva casa.

 

Como os dije en un principio... esta historia está “centrada” en Peter Parker, pero no solo en él, sino en toda su familia. Veremos la vida de Peter con sus nuevos padres, con sus tíos, y quién sabe, quizá con nuevos miembros en la familia que vayan apareciendo. También la vida amorosa de los que le rodean, y su propia vida amorosa, y las dificultades que tendrán en su camino para alcanzar la felicidad como una gran, unida y amorosa SuperFamily.

 

Pero eso se verá más adelante.....


	2. La noticia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola gente!
> 
> Bueno, realmente espero que os esté gustando la historia hasta ahora (aunque solo son dos capítulos..).
> 
> He estado pensando, y, estaré actualizando la historia aquí y en Wattpad más seguido hasta estar al día con el progreso que tengo en Amor Yaoi, el cual es bastante, aparte de haber subido otro capítulo hoy..  
> Y espero tener pronto al menos el primer capítulo también en inglés, ya que obviamente hay mucha más gente que habla ese idioma... en fin, es el idioma que se habla en casi todas partes jeje
> 
> En fin, espero que también disfrutéis este segundo capítulo.  
> ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Cuando Steve y Tony llegaron a su casa, se encontraron a todos los miembros de los Vengadores esperándolos.

 

\- Vaya comité de bienvenida - Dijo Tony cuando aterrizó en su “terraza”, para luego ir quitándose la armadura con la ayuda de sus máquinas.

\- Los llamé yo Tony - Pronunció Pepper empezando a hablar levantándose del sofá en el que había estado sentada hasta que les vió aparecer - Me preocupé, me dijisteis que habíais visto algo de fuego desde aquí, y al ver que no volvíais.... -

\- Gracias Pepper - Dijo Steven acercándose a la rubia, entrando al piso - Pero se nos complicó la cosa - Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, la chica pudo ver a Peter a la perfección.

\- ¡Oh Dios! - Dijo tapándose la boca con una de sus manos, y haciendo que los demás les prestaran toda su atención y se acercaran - Pobrecillo... ¿Está herido? - Preguntó preocupada.

\- La verdad es que si, tiene una herida en su tobillo derecho - Fue introduciendose más en el piso y tumbó al niño en uno de los sofás que estaba libre - Bruce ¿Puedes echarle un vistazo? - Preguntó mirando al doctor.

\- Claro - Dijo levantándose, yendo directo a buscar un botiquín.

\- ¿Y cómo es que ha venido con vosotros? - Preguntó Natasha arrodillada al lado del niño, mientras le quitaba un mechón de la frente al niño, para contemplarle bien.

\- Es... una larga historia - Dijo Tony entrando por fin al salón.

\- Pues empieza a hablar ahora Anthony, no tenemos toda la noche - Habló Loki dejando su libro en la mesa de centro, que estaba entre los sofás y sillones.

 

Tony miró al “asgardiano” con el ceño fruncido, y le sacó la lengua.

Loki divertido, le devolvió el gesto.

 

\- ¿En serio?... sois como críos... - Dijo Clint suspirando y riendo mientras se tapaba los ojos con una de sus manos; al decir eso los demás también rieron, excepto Steve y Virginia, los cuales estaban bastante más preocupados por el niño.

\- Dejadme ver la herida - Dijo Bruce apareciendo con el botiquín médico.

Steve apartó la tela del pantalón, dejando ver una herida no muy grande pero tampoco pequeña, la cual aún sangraba un poco.

\- Bueno... no parece muy grave - Examinó la herida con detenimiento - Es probable que le duela por un tiempo al caminar... - Ahora la empezó a desinfectar - Pero me gustaría examinarlo cuando esté despierto para asegurarme... - Y por fin, le vendo el tobillo.

\- Está bien - Dijo cargando a Peter otra vez - Lo llevo a nuestra habitación Tony - El rubio miró al moreno esperando la respuesta.

\- Vale - Dijo sonriéndole, y al darse la vuelta el primer Vengador, Edward empezó a mirarle el culo “disimuladamente”, al estilo Stark.

\- Deja de babear o nos ahogaremos - Dijo Alianovna riendo, haciendo reír a todos, y ocasionando un leve sonrojo en Tony.

\- Lo dije en su día y lo sigo diciendo ahora: “ese anciano tiene un buen culo” - Comentó mirando a la puerta del cuarto que compartía con Rogers en el segundo piso de su departamento.

\- Si, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie - Susurró Clint provocando más risas.

\- Dejad de meteros conmigo - Habló el moreno sonriendo.

\- ¿Y algún año de estos no contaras que ha ocurrido amigo mío? - Preguntó Thor sentándose al lado de su hermano.

\- ¿O por lo menos su nombre? - Dijo Bruce.

\- Su nombre es Peter y... ahora va a formar parte de nuestra... “curiosa” familia - Tony se dirigió al minibar y se empezó a servirse un vaso de whisky.

Anthony comenzó a contarles la historia de Parker, de cómo se iba a convertir en su hijo y en el de Steve.

 

Mientras tanto, Steven había llevado a Peter a su habitación... acostó al niño en la cama, lo arropó y se arrodilló para darle un beso en la frente. Se sintió muy feliz al hacer eso, sintió algo indescriptible, pero... aún se sentía muy mal por lo que había pasado y lo que le había ocurrido al niño. 

 

Steve se levantó y se dispuso a irse, pero algo le paró….

 

\- Steve... - Susurró una vocecilla.

El Capitán se volteó y vio unos ojos de color chocolate mirándole.

\- Peter - Se sorprendió y se acercó rápidamente al menor, para luego sentarse en la cama al lado de Parker.

Peter empezó a llorar, Steve cogió una de las manos del niño, la besó, y empezó a acariciar la cara del chico, quitándole algunas lágrimas al mismo tiempo.

\- Ya no tengo a nadie... - Sin dejar de llorar, el menor dijo eso con mucho dolor.

\- No Peter, eso no es cierto, me tienes a mí - Dijo sonriendo tristemente.

\- ¿De... de verdad? - Preguntó Parker mirando a los ojos del Capitán.

\- Sí, y ahora... tienes una nueva familia - Contestó dejando salir una pequeña lágrima por todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo por culpa de toda esta situación - Sé, que puede ser un poco complicado de entender... ya que todo esto ha ocurrido bastante rápido.. -

\- Lo.. lo entiendo pe-perfectamente Steve… - Poco a poco, Peter se iba calmando.

Al principio el Capitán se sorprendió por eso, pero recordó que una de las últimas cosas que dijo la mujer, es que el niño era bastante inteligente.

\- ¿Y qué pasará con mis tíos? - Preguntó triste aún sin dejar de soltar lágrimas, aunque algo más calmado.

Steve sabía a lo que se refería - Peter ¿Sabes si tus tíos tenían algo que se llama “abogado”? - Esperaba que el niño supiese a lo que se refería.

\- ¿A-bo-ga-do? - Murmuró lentamente, para luego quedarse un momento pensativo - Creo... creo que sí.. -

\- Bien, Tony y yo nos pondremos en contacto con él mañana, buscaremos un lugar bonito y tranquilo para que tus tíos.... Descansen, y veremos a ver si podemos adoptarte... - Dijo sonriéndole y secando la lágrima que se le había escapado..

\- ... - Peter se quedo callado, pensando en lo que había dicho el mayor, y al parecer ya dejó de soltar esas gotas cristalinas - Tony… ¿Es tu pareja? - Preguntó inocentemente.

\- Jejeje pues sí, así es - Dijo un poco sonrojado - Ahora pequeño… - Se acercó un poco más a él y le volvió a dar un beso en la frente - Sería mejor que descanses, ha sido una noche demasiado dura - Dijo sonriéndole y secándole las lágrimas que aún tenía en sus mejillas.

\- Gracias Steve - Contestó devolviéndole una sonrisa triste - Te quiero - Habló acomodándose un poco más y cerrando despacio sus ojos, aún algo húmedos.

Eso a Steven le llegó al corazón y sonrió dulcemente - Yo también te quiero - Susurró.

Se levantó de la cama, fue sigilosamente hasta la puerta y la cerró lentamente para no hacer mucho ruido; entonces se dispuso a volver con sus amigos.

 

\- Y eso es lo que sucedió... - Tony terminó de contarles la historia a los demás, ya acomodado en un sillón y con su vaso de whisky casi terminado.

\- Pobre niño - Dijo Pepper.

\- Sí... - Contestó Anthony mirando a la nada - Por eso Steve y yo vamos a adoptarlo... - Dio un sorbo a su bebida.

\- Eso me parece genial, la verdad, un muy buen acto - Le dijo Bruce a su amigo.

\- Sí, y mañana iremos a buscar al abogado de sus tíos para poder adoptarle y enterrar a su familia en un lugar tranquilo - Pronunció Steve bajando las escaleras de la izquierda, las cuales llevaban directamente a su alcoba, y pasaban casi por encima del minibar.

\- Me parece perfecto - Tony sonrió al recibir un beso de su amado Capitán en el pelo, justo cuando el otro acababa de llegar a su lado.

\- ¿Y vosotros qué decís? ¿Preparados para ser tíos? - Preguntó Steve mirando a sus compañeros.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Será genial tener un pequeño alegrándonos los días ¡Y yo le puedo enseñar a luchar! - Dijo Thor con una gran sonrisa.

\- Thor, solo tiene 7 años - Le dijo su “hermano”.

\- ¿Y qué? - Thor seguía con su enorme sonrisa sin entender lo que quería decir su hermanastro, Loki ante esto solo suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

\- Todos le podríamos enseñar algo... - Dijo Clinton, más para sí mismo que para sus colegas.

\- Y por supuesto, yo seré su consentidor padre, cumpliré todos sus deseos... y no dejaré que ningún chico o chica se le acerque hasta los 30.... - Dijo Iron-Man con una sonrisa; lo último en un susurro, con una graciosa mueca.

\- ¡De eso nada Stark! - Protestó Romanoff.

\- Aquí las que mimaran al pequeño Peter, vamos a ser su tía Nat y yo - Dijo la rubia cogiendo la mano de su pelirroja.

\- ¿No creéis que vais un poco rápido? - Al decir eso, todos se quedaron mirando al Capitán - Bueno... digo, ni siquiera le conocemos debidamente, primero tenemos que conocerlo bien para decidir ese tipo de cosas - Dijo sonriendo a los demás.

\- Tienes toda la razón bebé - Anthony agarró la cara del rubio y le planto un beso directamente en los labios, haciendo que Steve se pusiera rojo como un tomate.

\- Deja de hacerle la pelota y buscaos una habitación - Dijo Loki acomodándose al lado de Odinson.

\- Recuérdame ¿Por qué sigues aquí? - Preguntó Tony poniendo una de sus manos en la cadera de Steve.

\- Porque aún no me has hechado - Respondió sonriendo.

 

Todos rieron ante eso.

 

\- Bueno chicos, creo que va siendo hora de irse a dormir - Dijo Pepper levantándose de la mano de Natasha.

 

Después de un tiempo, todos los Vengadores se habían trasladado a diferentes pisos de la Torre Stark para vivir más cómodamente, ya que la Torre era como su sitio de reuniones, aparte del Helicarrier. Además de que tenían varios gimnasios y lugares en donde entrenar sus “habilidades”, y también 2 laboratorios de dos pisos conectados por una escalera, y otras muchas cosas más…

 

Todos se despidieron de la pareja y se fueron en el ascensor a sus respectivos pisos.

 

\- Creo que nosotros también tenemos que ir a dormir - Dijo Steve cuando todos se fueron.

\- Sí... - Dijo un poco cansado - Tú ve a dormir con Peter, yo me quedaré aquí en uno de los sofás... - Continuó para al final bostezar.

\- No digas tonterías - Steve arrastró a Tony hasta su cuarto- Tu cama ocupa casi toda la habitación... y la de al lado - Dijo riendo y haciendo reír a Edward igualmente.

 

Ahora Peter tiene una nueva familia, y todos parecen muy contentos y emocionados con su llegada.

Veamos lo que les espera a nuestros personajes los próximos días. Y las siguientes aventuras que pasarán como familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer <3


	3. Nuevas caras, nueva familia.

Un soleado, aunque frío día de Noviembre comenzaba en New York. Era Sábado, 10:00 de la mañana. Unos pocos rayos de sol entraban por las cortinas medio abiertas de la gran ventana del cuarto de Iron-América, llegando hasta la cara de un dormido Peter.

Un rubio entró por la puerta del cuarto, intentando no hacer mucho ruido, se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado del chico, para luego empezar a moverlo suavemente.

\- Peter... Peter, despierta pequeño - Dijo Steve dulcemente.

 

Peter se removió un poco en la cama, pero poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, los cuales estaban rojos por todo lo que había llorado la noche pasada.

El niño miró por unos segundos a Steven con la mirada perdida, después, se levantó lentamente quedando sentado en la cama, con sus manos juntas y mirando hacia abajo con un semblante triste.

\- ¿Cómo... cómo te sientes hoy? - Preguntó apenado al ver al niño así.

\- Me siento mal... - El castaño miró al rubio - Me... duelen los ojos y la cabeza me molesta... me siento muy triste, y me duele el pecho - Dijo tocándose la cabeza, y después llevó su mano cerca del corazón, con un semblante triste y un tanto confuso.

\- Ese sentimiento se irá con el tiempo Peter... - Le habló acariciandole el pelo - No te preocupes... -

\- ¿Cuándo...? -

\- No lo sé con seguridad peque... pero, seguro que con el tiempo Peter... puede, que dentro de unos años ya se haya ido por completo ese sentimiento, pero créeme, todas las personas que te quieren están y estarán contigo siempre... aquí - Rogers tocó el pecho del chico en la zona del corazón, poniendo su mano encima de la de Parker - Siempre estarán contigo Peter, aunque no los puedas ver - Dijo sonriéndole con pena.

\- ¿De verdad? - Levantó la cabeza.

\- Sí Peter - Le dijo acariciando su cara - Y dime ¿También te duele el tobillo derecho? - Preguntó.

\- ¿Mi tobillo? - Se destapó y vió que tenía el tobillo vendado e intentó moverlo - Me molesta bastante - Dijo con un gesto de dolor.

\- Bien - Entonces Rogers se separó un poco, levantándose de la cama y le cargó en brazos - Cuando llegue tu tío Bruce cuéntale tus molestias, él es médico y te ayudará - Dijo empezado a caminar hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Mi tío Bruce? -

\- Sí, pronto conocerás a los demás miembros de la “familia”, ellos vendrán para cuidarte mientras Tony y yo estamos fuera -

\- Ya veo…... ¡Espera! ¿Te vas a ir? - Preguntó preocupado.

\- No te preocupes Peter, hemos contactado con el abogado de tus tíos, y dentro de poco tendremos que ir a hablar con él, así podremos arreglar algunas cosas, y poder adoptarte - Dijo sorprendiendo al pequeño Parker.

\- Me... ¿El Capitán América me va a adoptar? - Habló para sí mismo asombrado con los ojos muy abiertos, sin acordarse muy bien de lo que hablaron la noche anterior.

\- Jejejeje pues sí pequeño, así es, no podría dejarte solo, con gente que no conozco, y... me he encariñado mucho contigo - Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente y abrazándolo levemente.

Aunque Peter no estaba muy bien emocionalmente por lo ocurrido en la noche pasada, se sintió muy feliz al escuchar esas palabras que dijo Steve, por saber que aún tenía a alguien, y puede que también una nueva familia, tan amorosa como la original.

\- ¿Qué te parece ir a conocer al que será tu otro padre? - Preguntó el Capitán, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

\- Cl-Claro - Respondió un poco nervioso.

 

Steve rió un poco y salió de la habitación, bajaron por las escaleras de la derecha, y nada más salir de la alcoba, en el piso de abajo se podía ver al genio sentado en uno de los grandes sofás. Este sonrió al ver a sus dos chicos bajar por la escalera y acercarse hasta él. Se levantó cuando ya estaban a su lado.

\- Ho-hola - Dijo el niño algo nervioso ya que estaba en presencia de Anthony Stark, alias, Iron-Man, unos de sus Vengadores favoritos, después del Capitán América, por supuesto.

\- Hola peque - Edward sonrió al ver la timidez del niño, y le cogió en brazos - ¿Preparado para conocer a la demás familia? - Dijo levantando al pequeño por encima de su cabeza.

\- E-Eso creo... - Dijo sonriendo un poco nervioso y aún triste.

 

El ascensor sonó, lo que llamó la atención de los tres chicos.

 

\- Tony, los ejecutivos quieren saber qué quieres hacer acerca de la reunión - Una rubia con el pelo recogido en una pequeña coleta, que llevaba puesto un vestido corto de color rojo salió del ascensor con unos cuantos papeles y dos carpetas en su mano derecha, y un móvil en la izquierda, cerca de su oído.

\- Estoy ocupado Pepper - Dijo bajando a Peter, sosteniéndolo aún en brazos.

\- Lo sé de sobra, y eso les dije a ellos, pero me han preguntado cuándo puedes reunirte - Contestó acercándose a la pareja, mientras se alejaba el móvil de la oreja - Hola querido Peter - La mujer sonrió al chico con mucho cariño.

\- Hola... - Respondió tímidamente.

\- Mira Peter, ella es tu tía, Virginia Potts - Le dijo Steve, haciendo que el castaño le mirase y después otra vez a la rubia.

\- Pero también me puedes llamar Pepper - Dijo mirando a los ojos oscuros del menor.

\- ¿Pepper? Me gusta... - Respondió sonriendo con un poco de vergüenza, aferrándose a Tony levemente.

Ella sonrió, dejó las carpetas y los papeles en la mesita de centro, y cargó a Peter en brazos, dándole el móvil a Tony.

\- Habla con los ejecutivos “Don Estoy Ocupado” - Dijo riendo, mientras Tony cogía el móvil con una mueca divertida de enfado.

Esto consiguió sacarle a Peter una pequeña risa, lo cual alegró a los tres adultos.

 

Cuando Edward se fue a hablar a otro cuarto, y cuando Pepper y Steven se acomodaron en el sofá con Peter; el ascensor se abrió de nuevo, dejando ver al resto de la familia.

\- Buenos días chicos - Saludó Steve levantando la mano.

\- Buenos días Steve - Dijo Natasha acercándose al sofá y posicionándose detrás de este - Y buenos días a ti también mi princesa - Alianovna besó la mejilla de su rubia.

 

Peter se había quedado de piedra al saber que le adoptarán sus ídolos. Se imaginó a todos los Vengadores, pero aún así, estaba muy emocionado y asombrado de verlos en persona. Peter se sentía horrible por lo que pasó con sus tíos, y seguramente seguirá deprimido por un tiempo, pero, ni en sus mejores sueños se imaginó conocer en persona a sus ídolos, y menos vivir con ellos como familia.

Peter salió de su asombro al escuchar las risas de algunos de los héroes viéndole fijamente, y casi inmediatamente su cara se puso completamente roja.

\- ¿Qué pasa pequeño? - Preguntó Natasha divertida cerca del menor.

Peter miró a la pelirroja y de inmediato se giró hacia Steve, escondiendo su cara en el pecho del adulto.

\- Jajaja al parecer es bastante tímido - Dijo el rubio abrazando a Peter - Y además es un “pequeño” admirador de los Vengadores - Continuó divertido.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Y quién no nos admira? - Pronunció Tony apareciendo de nuevo en el salón.

\- No empieces Tony - Dijo Hawkeye sentándose en un sillón cerca de Steven.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? - Iron-Man se acercó al arquero y le empezó a revolverle los pelos - ¿Te has despertado de mal humor? -

\- Algo así... - Contestó quitando la mano del otro de su cabello.

\- Mira Peter, este que está de morros es Ojo de Halcón, tu tío Clint - Anthony se acercó a Steve y Pepper.

Peter miró a Clinton tímidamente, a lo que Francis respondió con una pequeña y dulce sonrisa.

\- Esta arpía es la Viuda Negra, tu tía Natasha - Prosiguió el moreno riendo y señalando a su pelirroja amiga que aún seguía detrás del sillón y con sus brazos apoyados en este.

\- ¡Tony! - Protestó Potts mirándole molesta.

\- Que pena que tengas un padre tan tonto Peter - Dijo la pelirroja riendo.

\- ¡Eh! -

\- ¡Chicos! Dejad de decir ese tipo de cosas delante del niño - Continuó Pepper.

Rogers solo suspiró divertido y vió como Peter reía.

\- Creo que te vas a reír bastante con ellos Peter, siempre están así - Le dijo al niño, y este solo pudo reír ante eso.

\- En fin... - Dijo Pepper también suspirando - Peter, ellos son tus tíos, Thor y Loki - Siguió diciendo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Hola peque! - Thor con su típica gran sonrisa saludó al chico.

Loki solo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al igual que Clint.

\- Y él, es tu tío Bruce, también conocido como Hulk.... aunque Hulk es como “otra persona”... él es el que te curó el pie - Le dijo Steve.

Parker miró a Bruce fascinado, y le sonrió.

\- Gracias por curarme Bruce -

\- De nada Peter - Respondió Robert sonriéndole - ¿Y cómo te encuentras? -

\- Bueno... me encuentro triste... - Dijo dejando de sonreír - Y también me duele la cabeza y un poco el tobillo -

\- Bueno, respecto a tus sentimientos, por desgracia no puedo hacer nada, pero para tus dolores, tengo un jarabe muy bueno - Le informó, riendo al ver la cara de asco que hizo Peter - No te preocupes, tiene sabor a fresa - Le enseñó el pequeño botecito que había sacado de un maletín que traía. El botecito era transparente y el líquido de un color rojo/rosado, con una tira blanca y unos dibujos de fresas en esta.

 

Después de presentarle a todos, le dieron de desayunar a Peter unos simples y deliciosos cereales de chocolate con leche, mientras todos hablaban entre ellos y con el pequeño.

Tras desayunar, Banner le examinó el tobillo; mientras le limpiaba la herida de nuevo, dijo que estaba bastante bien, que en unos días ya no sentiría más molestias. Y de mientras, Romanoff y Stark empezaron a pelear otra vez, sacándole risas y sonrisas al más pequeño.

Al de unos cuantos minutos de eso, le dieron el jarabe a Peter, y al final no sabía tan mal. Al ver que todo estaba bien, Anthony y Rogers acompañados por Pepper decidieron que era hora de irse; los tres le dieron un beso a Peter, el cual estaba en brazos de Clinton, y se despidieron de los otros mientras iban en dirección al ascensor.

 

En cuanto los tres adultos se fueron, los demás continuaron hablando con el peque y fueron averiguando cosas sobre Parker; por ejemplo: Su nombre completo es: Peter Benjamin Parker, y su afición favorita es: La fotografía.

 

Después de un rato de charla, Natasha le entregó al niño un regalo envuelto con un papel blanco y morado, con un lazo negro. Y era nada más y nada menos que un nuevo pijama de los Vengadores, el cual aún no había salido al mercado; Peter le dio muchas veces las gracias, la abrazó y los dos se fueron a uno de los baños más cercanos de la primera planta para cambiarse y darse un buen baño.

Mientras Peter se bañaba y jugaba con los patitos de goma de Stark (de lo cual la mujer tomó una foto), Natasha le fue explicando que era una nueva colección de pijamas para niños. Ese pijama era del estilo de “Los Espías”: Era completamente negro, excepto por las mangas, que eran de color morado, y el logo “Vengadores” en el pecho, del mismo color. Le dijo que había otros pijamas, cada uno con el color de cada Vengador.  
Después de salir del baño, Alianovna tiró el otro pijama a lavar, ya que estaba sucio por el accidente que ocurrió en la noche.

 

La pelirroja y el castaño volvieron con los demás, y continuaron hablando. A Peter le hubiese gustado que estuvieran todos, pero entendía que los otros tres adultos tenían cosas importantes que hacer.

Peter estaba pensando en eso mientras escuchaba hablar a los demás, pero oyó una parte que le causó curiosidad.

 

\- ¿Cómo que tengo más tíos? - Preguntó mirándolos a todos.

\- Sí, bueno ¿Fury se cuenta como tío o como abuelo? - Loki preguntó riendo, haciendo reír al pequeño, y a sus amigos.

\- Loki... - Le regañó su hermano.

\- Vale, vale - Dijo cogiendo a Peter del regazo de Clinton, en el que había estado sentado desde que volvió, para ponerlo en el suyo; aunque Loki y Clint estaban sentados casi al lado - Mira Peter, oficialmente tienes una tía más, que se llama Maria Hill, y tienes otros tres tíos, Phillip Coulson, Nick Fury y Bucky Barnes -

\- Sí, Fury es nuestro jefe, Phil y María trabajan con él, pero eso no quiere decir que no sean parte de nuestra familia extraña - Le dijo Romanoff.

\- ¿Y Bucky? ¿Sigue con su entrenamiento? - Preguntó Clint.

\- Sí, al parecer Fury está siendo bastante estricto - Respondió Natasha.

\- Mmm... ya veo - Dijo dejándose caer en el sillón.

Alianovna y Laufeyson se miraron, para luego mirar a Barton con pena.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

\- Nada.. - Contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Se hizo un silencio bastante tenso en el grupo, que fue roto por un pequeño llanto.

 

Peter estaba llorando en el regazo de Loki.

 

Loki no era una persona que expresa mucho sus sentimientos y emociones, por lo menos en un principio, pero tampoco sabía muy bien qué hacer en estos casos... miró a Clint buscando ayuda.

Francis asintió levemente y cogió a Peter en brazos. Éste inmediatamente se abrazó con fuerza el cuello del mayor.

\- Los echo mucho de menos.. - Susurró con voz rota y aumentando su llanto.

\- Lo sabemos Peter... siento mucho lo que te ha pasado - Clint cerrando sus ojos y abrazando de igual forma a Peter, aunque sin hacerle daño.

\- Steve... di-dijo que ellos... siempre estarán conmigo - Consiguió decir con dificultad.

\- Y tiene razón - Hizo que el niño se separase un poco de él para mirarle a los ojos - Peter, puede que el dolor que sientes tarde en irse, pero como te dijo Steve, ellos siempre estarán contigo aquí... son tus ángeles guardianes - Dijo haciendo lo mismo que Steve hizo - Siempre los recordarás, y puede que cada vez que lo hagas te duela, pero siempre los debes de recordarles felices, recuerdos felices.. - Finalizó abrazando al niño de nuevo.

El niño se desahogo en el pecho de Clint un buen rato, y el arquero también....

Todos veían esto apenados, excepto Bruce... él solo miraba al suelo, sin atreverse a levantar la vista...

 

Sin darse cuenta habían pasado una hora hablando, y ya eran cerca de las 14:00 de la tarde. Peter de calmó y fue con Clint de vuelta al baño para refrescarse un poco.

Thor, Loki y Natasha se quedaron viendo a un cabizbajo profesor, y después de unos segundos los tres suspiraron resignados.

 

\- Hey Nat, Peter me ha dicho que tiene hambre, y que le gusta cocinar - Habló el rubio-castaño llegando al salón con Peter sentado en sus hombros - ¿Qué os parece si ayudamos al mini chef? -

\- ¡Perfecto! - Le contestó la mujer sonriendo.

\- Yo os acompaño... solo por si quemais la cocina - Comentó el gigante de hielo haciendo aparecer una brisa fría alrededor de su mano, ocasionando que ésta cambiase su color normal pálido a uno azul claro.

\- ¡Si explotáis mi cocina me pagareis hasta el último centavo! - Anthony Stark apareció de pronto al abrirse el ascenso, junto con Steven y Virginia.

\- No vamos a quemar o explotar tu cocina ya que somos unos expertos cocineros - Dijo Natasha orgullosa.

\- ¿Y qué van a cocinar los expertos? - Preguntó Pepper divertida.

\- Lo que nuestro chef quiera - Contestó mirando a Peter.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quiere cocinar nuestro mini chef? - Preguntó esta vez Steve de la misma forma, poniendo unas bolsas que traía en uno de los sillones que estaba libre.

\- Mm... podemos hacer espaguetis... con... ¿Mucho tomate? - Habló medio tímido apoyándose en la cabeza de Légolas.

\- Pues marchando esos espaguetis con mucho tomate - Dijo Clinton entrando en la cocina con una gran sonrisa.

Natasha y Loki les siguieron entrando por la puerta después de ellos.

\- ¿Y... cómo os fue con el abogado? - Preguntó Bruce levantando por fin la cabeza.

\- Bien, al parecer cuando nos comunicamos con él, llamó a la profesora de Peter, ya que es la única tutora legal, y bueno, ellos nos permitieron adoptar a Peter, dentro de unos días seremos oficialmente los padres del pequeñín… aunque el abogado dijo que si las cosas iban como él esperaba, igual mañana ya tendremos los papeles - Dijo Tony sentándose en uno de los sillones con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

\- ¡Eso es genial! - Exclamaron Bruce y Thor.

\- Sí, y... también decidimos donde enterraremos a los tíos de Peter - Continuó la rubia, guardando todos los papeles sueltos en una de sus carpetas - Lo más pronto que se puede hacer el entierro es mañana a las 17:00 de la tarde - Terminó suspirando.

\- Por lo menos lo tenéis todo resuelto.. - Dijo Thor.

\- Eso es verdad - Respondió Steven.

 

Estuvieron hablando un rato más, hasta que los “súper-cocineros” les avisaron de que la comida ya estaba lista.

Todos empezaron a comer en la mesa que estaba justamente debajo del piso de la segunda planta, tranquilamente y hablando de temas agradables entre todos.

 

Pero… ¿Qué habrá pasado con Clint y Bruce? Y ¿Cómo continuará el primer día de Peter con los Vengadores?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... ¿drama entre Bruce y Clint?.. ¿O algo?
> 
> En fin xD Espero que os esté gustando.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer <3


	4. El pasado de Loki 1/2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, y ahora, un poco de la historia de Loki y Thor antes de que llegaran a la Torre Stark de nuevo~ ;3

Aunque Peter había sufrido mucho con la muerte de sus tíos, y aún sufría, en esos momentos se encontraba muy contento, ya que pese a todo ahora tenía una nueva familia muy feliz y unida.

Todos terminaron de comer, y después de que Peter ayudará a Steve y a Clint a lavar los platos, estuvieron hablando un pequeño rato más, hasta que Clinton y Natasha fueron convocados por Fury en el Helicarrier. Los dos espías se despidieron de Peter y de los demás, y se dirigieron al ascensor, no sin antes de que Pepper le diera un gran beso a la Viuda.

Después de que los agentes se fueran, los demás siguieron charlando. En ese momento, los adultos aprovecharon para decirle de forma delicada a Peter sobre el funeral, este se entristeció al escucharlo, pero consiguieron animarle rápidamente con una de las típicas “peleas” de Loki y Tony.

También le enseñaron las bolsas que había traído el Capitán, las cuales contenían ropa que le habían comprado los tres adultos cuando salieron. Eran cosas sencillas, ya que no sabían los gustos del chico: 3 pantalones vaqueros y 2 de chándal, uno rojo, y el otro blanco y negro; 4 camisetas de diferentes colores: Roja, azul, naranja y gris; 5 pares de calcetines a rayas de diferentes colores; 2 pares de zapatillas, unas blancas y otras negras. Y también, como estaba cerca la navidad, y empezaba a hacer frío, le compraron 2 gorros, uno rojo y otro blanco; 2 bufandas, una verde, y otra blanca y roja; 2 pares de guantes, unos blancos y otros verdes y blancos; y una chaqueta negra para el frio. Eran pocas cosas, pero ya le dijeron que un día de estos volverían a ir de compras con él.

Peter les dijo que no necesitaba muchas cosas, que no quería molestarlos. Entonces, Stark se acercó al niño y le dijo que él no molestaba, que si quería algo, que no tuviese miedo y se lo pidiera. En ese momento, Romanoff apareció cuando el ascensor se abrió nuevamente, sorprendiendo a todos. La espía venía a buscar al Doctor Banner, al parecer Fury le necesitaba; menos mal que se lo había comunicado antes de subir al Todoterreno. Bruce se despidió de todos y siguió a la espía. Pero todos se sorprendieron nuevamente al escuchar que Pepper también se iba, la rubia cogió sus carpetas, se despidió de los chicos, le dio un beso a Peter y se fue junto con los otros dos adultos al ascensor.

***En el ascensor***

\- Entonces... ¿No has rectificado? - Dijo una seria Virginia.

\- ¿Perdón? - Preguntó Bruce intrigado, mirando a la rubia y luego a la pelirroja, las cuales estaban prácticamente iguales, serias, mirando al frente, Pepper sosteniendo sus carpetas y Nat cruzada de brazos.

\- Sobre Clinton... - Dijo Potts con tono triste, aunque su semblante seguía serio.

Robert suspiró - Chicas... ¿Otra vez con eso? Lo que hice fue lo mejor.. - Dijo serio, aunque por dentro se sentía horriblemente mal.

\- ¿Lo mejor? - Preguntó la rubia con el ceño fruncido, girándose para mirar al castaño café.

El ascensor sonó, ya habían llegado a la planta baja.

\- ¿Lo mejor para quién? - Preguntó Nat de la misma manera, aunque sin girarse.

Natasha salió del ascensor seguida de Pepper, y después por Banner.

\- Tú no parece que estés muy bien con esa decisión, y no te atrevas a decir que Clint está bien... ¡Porque no lo está! - Le comentó la espía girándose hacia el doctor y señalándole - No voy a permitir que Clint sufra más por esa tontería... -

\- ¿Tontería? ¡Eso no es, ni fue ninguna tontería Natasha! Tuve buenas razones pa--…. - Bruce intentó responder, pero no pudo terminar su frase.

\- Bruce, piensa fríamente las cosas… esto puede tener un buen final… solo… vuelve a pensarlo… - Habló esta vez una seria y apenada Virginia interrumpiendo a su amigo.

Banner no dijo nada más.

\- ¿Ahora a dónde vas amor? - Preguntó la agente Romanoff cambiando de tema, mirando a su linda rubia.

\- Voy a volver a hablar con la maestra de Peter, quiero saber un poco más del chico, y también quiero conocer su escuela e igual ver cómo va con sus materias, seguro que es un pequeño revoltoso de sobresalientes - Al final de la frase soltó una risilla - Después volveré a la Torre, no sin antes cómprame un café en nuestro sitio favorito y así poder seguir con la montaña de papeles que Anthony no quiere firmar -

\- Bien - Dijo sonriéndola y dándola un beso en los labios - Suerte con tu trabajo cariño - Se despidió de ella yendo hacia el coche.

\- Lo mismo digo cielo - Contestó con una sonrisa - Adiós Bruce, y, enserio, piénsatelo bien, ninguno de vosotros dos se merece esto - Comenzó a caminar hacia su destino lentamente.

\- Sí... adiós Virginia - El doctor se despidió un poco pensativo y decaído.

\- ¡Adiós Clint! - Potts levantó la mano despidiéndose del rubio-castaño que estaba apoyado en la puerta del piloto con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Adiós Pepper! - Clinton hizo lo mismo que la chica, para luego subirse al coche al igual que sus compañeros.

***De vuelta al piso de Iron-América***

Después de que los otros adultos se hubieran ido, todos los que estaban en el piso continuaron con su charla.

Pero, después de tanto hablar, a Peter le pudo su curiosidad.

\- Loki.... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - Preguntó un tímido Peter, bajando del sofá en el que estaba sentado para ir hasta el sillón en el que estaba sentado el moreno; el cual estaba más alejado del pequeño.

\- Claro Peter - Contestó sonriéndole - ¿Qué quieres saber? -

\- Me contaron... que cuando yo era más pequeño, hiciste cosas malas en Manhattan... quería saber ¿Por qué? Y... también quería saber cómo te convertiste en un Vengador - Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Esto sorprendió a todos, sobre todo a Loki.

\- Bueno... es una historia un poco complicada - Mientras reía levemente, se rasco un poco la cabeza, preguntándose cómo le explicaría eso de una forma que lo entendiese sin problemas.

\- ¿Pregunté algo que no debía? - El castaño se apoyó en las piernas del moreno con una cara algo preocupada, no quería molestar con sus preguntas.

\- No, claro que no Peter, es solo.... - Suspiró - ...es que es un poco difícil de explicar... y de entender - Agarró al chico y lo sentó en su regazo.

\- ***Cough*** ***Cough***..dramático.. ***Cough*** ***Cough*** \- Dijo Tony de forma rápida y tosca, tapándose la boca, aunque podía verse una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¡¡Anthony!! - Exclamaron molestos los dos rubios.

\- No os preocupéis.. - Loki miró al otro moreno con una de sus sonrisas traviesas, la cual daba miedo.

Stark se puso pálido, sabía que esa sonrisa no significaba nada bueno, sabía que algo tramaba el Jotun.

Laufeyson alzó la mano en dirección a Edward, de esta salieron unas pequeñas chispas de color gris y, en un visto y no visto, la boca de Stark se convirtió en una cremallera. El moreno se asustó, mientras que los rubios y el niño se sorprendieron.

La cremallera se cerró de golpe, Tony intentó abrirla, pero ni con las dos manos pudo.

\- Ahh.... - Suspiró el dios de la mentira - Me alegra que Odín decidiese volver a darme la magia hace 6 meses - Dijo divertido al ver a Tony.

\- Loki... - Su hermano le regañó con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo hacer esto, además, cuando termine de contarle la historia a Peter se lo quitaré - Comentó mirando al menor, el cual no paraba de reír, ya que al intentar quitarse aquella cosa que tenía ahora por boca Tony se cayó del sofá - A no ser que el Capitán... -

\- No, no, por mi está bien - Contestó el otro rubio riendo.

\- ¡Mm! ¡¡Mmm Mm!! - Tony no paraba de quejarse, o intentarlo, y de mientras, miraba mal a Loki, y a Steve por decir aquello.

\- Eso te pasa por hablar de más - Le dijo Steven reprendiendo a su pareja - Además Loki, siendo sinceros, te hubiese estado molestando cada dos por tres -  
Tony se sentó de nuevo en el sofá al lado de su rubio, con los brazos cruzados y medio-enfadado.

\- No te pongas así Edward - Le habló un Loki muy divertido - Si te portas bien te lo quito antes - Rió.

\- ¿Y cómo empieza la historia? - Preguntó Peter ansioso por saber.

\- Bueno, eh.... esto empieza hace dos, casi tres años ya... básicamente desde que me pararon los pies por aquel gran desastre que cause aquí… - Respondió mirando a Benjamin.

 

***Flashback***

**_“Cuando los Vengadores me derrotaron, Thor me llevó a Asgard de nuevo, se podría decir que la historia comienza ahí.”_ **

**_“Al llegar a aquel lugar que había sido mi hogar durante tantos años, lo primero que hicieron fue encerrarme en una curiosa celda. Para estar encerrado tenía bastantes “lujos”, supuse que mi madre Frigga había conseguido todo eso para mí... después de meterme allí, me comunicaron que me harían un juicio, pero antes, pasaría encarcelado medio año. Y así fue...”_ **

 

\- ¿Tu madre? - Preguntó Peter con curiosidad, interrumpiendo el relato.

\- Sí, bueno, aunque en realidad ni ella ni Odín son mis verdaderos padres, ni Thor es mi hermano - Le respondió mirando al rubio con cariño.

\- ¿Por... eso hiciste todo eso? - Volvió a preguntar el pequeño.

\- ... - No sabía que contestarle - Puede ser Peter, es difícil de decir a primeras..... - Suspiró - Veras... a veces el dolor te hace hacer tonterías y.... tu mente no piensa bien... - Dijo mirando a la nada.

Peter no dijo nada más, solo se abrazó a él y suspiró un poco, a lo que el mayor sonrió.

\- ¿Seguimos? - Preguntó sonriendo, a lo cual el niño asintió.

 

**_*De vuelta al Flashback*_ **

**_“Mi condena pasó rápida y lenta al mismo tiempo.... me dio todo el tiempo que necesitaba para pensar y para asumir ciertas cosas...”_ **

**_“El padre de todo decidió celebrar mi juicio a penas salir de mi encierro, un juicio, supuestamente “justo” por todos los delitos que había cometido contra Asgard y la Tierra, o como le llamamos allí: Midgard.”_ **

**_“Sinceramente, no opuse resistencia alguna en ningún momento, sabía que tenía a todos los soldados pendientes de mí, aunque eso no era gran cosa realmente… solo que.... no quería escapar... al fallar en mi misión de conseguir el teseracto... ya me podía dar por muerto...”_ **

**_“Y llegó la hora del juicio.”_ **

Muchos se habían reunido en la sala del trono para el juicio de Loki, pero la guardia del palacio solo dejó pasar a los más cercanos a la familia.

\- ¿Qué pasa, quieres algo privado Odín? - Habló Loki por primera vez al haberse cerrado las enormes puertas atrás suya.

\- ¡Silencio! Esto es un juicio, no una fiesta - Le contestó el padre de todo.

\- Vaya, yo pensaba que era un circo - Comentó sonriendo.

\- ¡Como te atreves! Tienes que tener respeto ante--... - No pudo continuar, ya que Loki le interrumpió.

\- ¡¿Ante qué?! ¿Ante mi rey? ¿Ante mi padre? - Dijo serio - Tú no eres mi rey.... y nunca fuiste mi padre -

Aunque Odín nunca lo admitiría, las palabras dichas por el moreno le dolieron.

\- Loki, no digas eso hermano - Le dijo Thor serio y dolido.

\- Yo no soy tu hermano - Contestó mirando al dios del trueno con rabia, el cual se encontraba a su lado derecho - Nunca lo he sido -

\- ¡Cuando éramos niños si! - Frunció el ceño - ¿Qué ha pasado con mi querido y pequeño hermano Loki? ¡¿El... el que pasaba horas leyendo y.... y entrenando con madre?! - Continuó con tristeza.

Después de tanto tiempo, de tantos días en los que Thor le había ido a visitar a su celda.. sus palabras ya le empezaban a hacer mella, a doler.... pero no podía mostrar sentimientos… tristeza, amor, dolor… no, no delante de ellos, no debía... no quería....

\- ¡¡Tu hermano pequeño ya ha crecido Thor!! - Reaccionó desviando su mirada - ¡Y ahora lo sé todo! ¡Toda la verdad! ¡La dolorosa verdad!..... - Dijo furioso - ¡¡La verdad siempre duele!! - Apretó sus manos, las cuales estaban esposadas por delante; las apretó hasta el punto de hacerlas sangrar levemente, apenas nada. Mientras se aguantaba las ganas de llorar a causa de ese remolido de diferentes sentimientos confusos que experimentaba a la vez.

Frigga observaba todo callada, sufriendo por su hijo, al igual que había sufrido todos los días de ese medio año cada vez que bajaba a visitar a su pequeño moreno, más de una vez por día.... Odín estaba igual, escuchando a su hijo, como pocas veces había hecho.

\- Hermano, yo.... entiendo que no es fácil, pero te conozco y... - Loki no dejó que acabase la base.

\- ¿Qué lo entiendes? ¿Qué me conoces? ¡¡Tú no sabes nada de mí!! - Se volteó de nuevo hacia él y se le acercó enfadado.

Los guardias iban a pararle, pero se detuvieron con un gesto de Odín.

\- ¡Por supuesto que te conozco! - Respondió de la misma forma.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¡¡Tú conoces de mí los primeros 11 años de mi vida!! ¡Nada más! Desde que cumpliste los 12 años, en tu mente solo cabían cuatro cosas: Las dichosas mujeres... - El tono que utilizó para lo último dicho, fue un poco diferente y todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de ello, excepto Loki - ...los “fabulosos” banquetes, las peleas y luchas.... y tú - Finalizó, calmandose un poco al terminar - Toda la vida he sido tu sombra... y tú solo pensabas en ti mismo... -

Thor no sabía qué decir, ahora que lo pensaba fría y detenidamente, todo lo que había dicho Loki era verdad..... la pura verdad….

\- Y, no nos olvidemos de Odín el “justo” - Se giró a observar a al que en su día fue su padre - Puede que lo tuyo no sea como lo de Thor... pero al parecer yo nunca existí para ti.... con el tiempo solo me convertí en el error al que acogiste…. -

\- ¡Loki! - Exclamó la rubia-pelirroja.

\- ¡No le defiendas! - Miró a su madre - ¡Sabes que es verdad! La única persona que me ha querido, sabiendo quien era, eras tú... tú eres a la única persona que puedo llamar familia - Dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían.

\- Loki... - Frigga quería ir junto a su bebé, abrazarlo, cuidarlo, protegerlo... pero sabía que Odín se lo negaría.

\- Loki... Loki yo... yo no tenía idea de lo que has estado sufriendo... - 

\- Si, no tienes ni idea - Miró otra vez a su hermanastro - ¡¿Cómo reaccionarías tú si te dijeran que eres el hijo de Laufey?! Un gigante de hielo, los cuales, desde siempre te enseñaron que eran monstruos y nuestros enemigos ¿¡Cómo reaccionarías ante eso!? -

\- Yo no... no lo sé Loki... - Thor bajó la mirada ante las palabras del Jotun.

Loki se mantuvo en silencio por un momento con su mirada aún fija en su hermano.

\- Thor... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - Dijo serenamente, lo cual sorprendió a todos.

\- C-Claro Loki -

\- ¿Qué hubieses hecho... si te llegas a enterar antes de que yo era hijo de Laufey? - Se quedó mirando a su hermano con intensidad.

\- ¿A qué te refieras Loki? - Preguntó confuso.

\- ¿Me hubieses matado? - Esta fue una pregunta que dejó a todos con los ojos bien abiertos, pero Loki quería una respuesta sincera.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Thor no podía creer lo que le había preguntado su hermano - ¡¡Por supuesto que no, maldita sea!! ¡¿En qué demonios estás pensando?! - Dijo, mejor dicho, gritó el dios del trueno.

Loki se sorprendió, aunque no reflejó expresión; dejó de mirar a Thor para mirar al techo, como queriendo buscar algo, aunque en realidad solo estaba mirando a la nada…

\- Ya veo... -

Thor no lo aguantaba más, no sabía ni lo que iba a hacer o decir, pero algo tenía que hacer.

Se acercó al moreno con paso firme; su madre se preocupó, no quería que sus hijos pelearan.

Loki volteo nervioso al ver y notar la cercanía del rubio, y lo que pasó a continuación nadie se lo esperaba, ni siquiera el dios del trueno.

De repente, Thor abrazó fuertemente a Loki, este tenía los ojos muy abiertos por lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Sé que no sirve de nada, pero, de verdad, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo… ciertamente, estaba tan centrado en otras cosas, en mi mismo como tú dices.... que no vi cuánto daño soportabas, cuánto daño te hacía… nunca quise que estuvieras a mi sombra hermano.... l-lo siento mucho… - En ningún momento se separó de su hermano, derramando unas escasas lágrimas...

Loki no sabía qué le ocurría, muchas otras veces su hermano le había abrazado, antes y después de la guerra contra los Vengadores; pero esta vez se sentía diferente... él también dejó escapar una pequeña lágrima, aquel cúmulo de sentimientos estaba pudiendo con él… pero aún así no se atrevió a decir nada…

\- Hijos míos.... - Pronunció Odín calmadamente.

Los hermanos se separaron; Thor secó sus lágrimas con una pequeña sonrisa dedicada a su progenitor, pero a la vez serio por el juicio, mientras que Loki solo le miraba enfadado.

\- Es verdad que no eres mi hijo Loki... pero yo siempre te he querido como a uno... - Confesó sinceramente.

\- Que bien.. - Dijo el moreno frunciendo más el ceño y secando el camino que había hecho su lágrima - ¿Ahora nos vamos a poner todos sentimentales? - Continuó serio - ...pues pocas veces me has demostrado eso.... -

\- Loki... - Susurró su hermano al lado suyo con pena.

Loki bajó la cabeza escondiendo una cara dolida, no quería que ninguno de ellos la viera, sobre todo Thor... sabía a la perfección cuáles eran sus sentimientos... y eso le asustaba…

\- Puede que no haya sido el mejor padre... eso lo reconozco... - Habló un poco cabizbajo - Pero, intenté hacerlo lo mejor que pude y puede que siempre miré más de donde procedías, y de quien eras hijo, en vez de quién eras y en quien te estabas convirtiendo… yo también tengo mi parte de culpa... pero lo que has hecho no tiene justificación Loki y es necesario un castigo... - Odín debía hacerlo, por mucho que no quisiese.

\- Padre... ¿Ya tienes un castigo decidido? - Thor no quería oírlo, pero tenía que saberlo.

\- ... - Odín guardó silencio y todos le miraron, incluso Loki.

El hombre miró por un momento los ojos esmeraldas del menor, y recordó la primera vez que vio esos verdes únicos.

\- ….aún no tengo decidido un veredicto... - Suspiró profundamente.

Su esposa sonrió, sabía lo que le pasaba a su marido y se alegraba de que aún no decidiera nada, igual podía convencerlo de no ser muy duro.

**_“En ese momento un peso se fue de mis hombros, pero aún así, sabía que Thanos no iba a parar hasta saber de mi muerte por haberle fallado.”_ **

**_“Y sinceramente, lo ocurrido después de eso, no me lo esperaba… ni yo, ni ninguno de los presentes.”_ **

Las puertas del palacio se abrieron de golpe gracias a una explosión, la cual hizo que los guardias que estaban cerca de la entrada salieran volando.

Los amigos de Thor, que habían asistido a todo el “juicio”, se pusieron en guardia inmediatamente mirando hacia la puerta.

\- ¡¡Señor!! ¡Los Chitauri y los Elfos oscuros nos están atacando! - Dijo uno de los guardias del exterior entrando por el gran portón.

\- ¡¿Los Chitauri y los Elfos oscuros juntos?! - Odín se levantó del trono de inmediato.

\- Así es mi señor... no paran de decir que buscan a aquel quien ha fallado a Thanos y que quieren conquistar Asgard... - Contestó otro con un poco de dificultad y apoyándose en la pared.

Loki palideció al instante, y todos le miraron con preocupación y sorpresa... el moreno miró a su madre y a su hermano, y sin pensarlo se acercó a su madre adoptiva.

\- Vete - Habló buscando algo en sus bolsillos delanteros en frete de ella.

\- ¿Qué? - Contestó sin entender, llamando la atención de su otro hijo y su esposo.

\- Te digo que te vayas - Le repitió mirándola - Escóndete o vete de Asgard hasta que esto acabe - Siguió buscando en sus bolsillos.

\- ¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando? No te olvides quien te ha entrenado en la lucha y quién te ha mostrado la magia.. ¡No te olvides de que soy tu madre Loki! - Pronunció seria con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Por eso mismo! - La miró a los ojos de la misma forma - Tú siempre me has demostrado tu amor... aunque yo no sea tu hijo... no quiero que te suceda nada - Finalizó con mucha tristeza en su rostro y ojos.

\- Loki... puede que yo diera a luz a un solo niño - Dijo mirando a Thor con mucho amor - Pero tuve, y aún sigo teniendo dos hermosos hijos - Volvió a mirar a Loki con el mismo amor en los ojos y acariciando su mejilla con dulzura.

Loki sonrió y miró hacia abajo para ocultar unas traidoras lágrimas. Frigga levantó el rostro de su moreno y besó su frente y su otra mejilla con mucho cariño, luego le dio un gran abrazo y el moreno intentó responder el gesto, pero se le dificultó mucho por los grilletes.

Tras unos segundos, Loki cerró sus ojos con pena y suspiró, para luego susurrar….

\- ..cuando muera... dale esto a Thor, y tú quédate con la pluma.. - Susurró al oído de su madre.

\- ¡Loki no digas eso! - Dijo separándose un poco de su hijo con miedo de que al final esas palabras se hicieran realidad.

\- Thanos viene a por mí... y hasta que no muera no va a dejar de perseguirme - Extendió sus manos con las palmas abiertas, y con un objeto en cada mano - Prométemelo… prométeme que al final cumplirás lo que te he dicho… -

Frigga miró las cosas que le daba su hijo: Un anillo con una gema esmeralda y una pluma congelada verdaderamente hermosa.

\- Esto lo conseguiste en tu primera clase de magia, cuando empezaste a desarrollar tus poderes de Jotun.... - Dijo con nostalgia cogiendo la pluma que portaba muchos recuerdos preciosos - Y... ¿Este anillo? - Preguntó al tenerlo entre sus manos.

\- Eso solo lo sabe Thor - Respondió sonriendo con tristeza.

**_“Y ahí fue cuando empezó la guerra de Asgard... yo obviamente no me iba a quedar sentado esperando a que llegara mi hora.”_ **

**_“El padre de todo me concedió poder luchar a su lado junto con todos los demás, y al parecer eso alegró mucho a Thor”_ **

**_“Obviamente como en la mayoría de las guerras, tanto de tu bando, como del contrario, hay bajas, y por suerte en este caso la mayoría de las bajas se dieron en el equipo enemigo.”_ **

**_“Yo sabía lo cabezota que era mi madre, y sabía que iba a quedarse, por eso me preocupé más en proteger el palacio, no podía permitir que mataran a Frigga.”_ **

**_“Mientras, Thor junto con Odín y los demás guerreros defendían a los civiles e intentaban reducir el número de enemigos.”_ **

**_“Vi como varios Elfos oscuros se colaban en el castillo y fui directamente tras ellos. Los maté dentro del palacio en uno de los pasillos, iba a volver a salir cuando escuché espadas chocar... y me temí lo peor...”_ **

**_“Mientras tanto, Odín y Thor habían conseguido llegar a la base de los Elfos oscuros, y por otro lado, los amigos de Thor, comandados por Sif, habían conseguido llegar al núcleo de los Chitauri y los demás guerreros seguían combatiendo contra los enemigos que se acercaban, protegiendo a la gente y a su reino.”_ **

**_“Frigga estaba combatiendo en una de las habitaciones de descanso de unas doncellas con un Elfo oscuro, seguramente las estaba ayudando para que se pusieran a salvo, hasta que ese elfo las encontró, y ahora Frigga se encontraba defendiendolas; el elfo era algo así como un comandante, alguien de alto rango, sinceramente, eso ni me importaba en esos instantes...”_ **

\- No está mal... para ser la reina - Dijo el elfo burlonamente.

\- Pues esta reina, sabe más de un truco - Contesto atacando, haciendo que el elfo retrocediera.

En el momento de retroceder, chocó contra la pared, quedando contra esta y la espada de Frigga. Agarró una de las cortinas y la abrió tapándose en el momento que la reina embestía con su espada; al atravesar la cortina de tela roja con su espada, se desvió, perdiendo el equilibrio.

\- Pero no te los sabes todos - Se burló colocándose detrás de ella rápidamente.

El elfo le dio un golpe a la reina con el mango de su espada en la espalda, tirando a Frigga al suelo.

\- Y ahora... te llegó la hora de dormir para siempre, querida reina - Llevó su otra mano a la espalda, empuñando una daga con el mango negro y verde que agarró de su cinturón.

La reina volteó su rostro para ver a su futuro asesino, asumió su final…. solo cerró los ojos y recordó los hermosos momentos junto a sus dos bebés y su esposo, sintiendo como sus lágrimas querían escapar.

**_“No lo podía permitir...”_ **

Oyó al elfo reír y esperó a que el dolor llegara, pero eso nunca ocurrió…

**_“Después de todo... es mi madre.”_ **

Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio la cabeza del elfo rodar por el suelo, este estaba medio girado, pero no era lo único que veía…

**_“Al parecer, todos habían tenido éxito, los Chitauri quedaron destruidos una vez más, y al matar a su rey, todos los elfos restantes huyeron.”_ **

\- No... Loki... - La amada reina estaba llorando viendo a su hijo delante suya, a unos pocos pasos del cuerpo inerte del elfo..

**_“En ese momento, Thor y Odín llegaron al palacio y buscaron desesperados a mi madre... y la encontraron…”_ **

Thor y Odín quedaron estáticos en el umbral de la puerta al ver la imagen.

Frigga estaba de rodillas llorando desesperada, sin saber que hacer junto con unas jóvenes doncellas que estaban en la misma situación. Estaban al lado de un Loki que yacía en el suelo, desangrándose, con una daga negra y verde en el costado derecho de su abdomen, teniendo algo de dificultad para respirar.

\- Loki... - Thor dejó caer el Mjölnir - ¡¡Loki!! - Gritó desesperado corriendo hacia él.

\- ¡¡Rápido, necesitamos curar esa herida!! - Gritó Odín, y las doncellas, algunos de los sirvientes que estaban aún en el palacio y los amigos de Thor empezaron a buscar lo necesario para curarle.

\- L-Loki... ¡¿Por qué?! - Frigga le cogió la mano aún llorando.

\- Tenía... qu-que protegerte - Dijo con dificultad.

\- Loki - Thor quedó arrodillado al otro lado del cuerpo del moreno y le levantó levemente la cabeza.

\- Thor... - Miró al rubio - L-Lo siento mucho... - Confesó comenzando a llorar - Por todo... -

Thor se sorprendió y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su cara.

\- Loki… t-te perdono hermano, nada de eso importa ya - Dijo sonriéndole tristemente.

Loki rió como pudo mientras sus lágrimas aún caían - Siempre tan bueno e inocente… perdonando sin pensarlo... - Le costaba respirar - Thor... de-debo decirte algo... - Continuó serio, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- ¿El qué? ¡Dime hermano! -

\- M-me cuesta... decirte esto... pe-pero sé que ya estoy casi muerto... así que, por una vez que tenga va-valor para mirarte a los ojos y-y hablarte sinceramente.... no creo que pase nada - Rió tristemente.

\- No digas eso Loki... por favor - Cerró los ojos fuertemente, agachando su cabeza con pena.

\- Thor... - Su hermano levantó la cabeza para mirarle a sus hermosos ojos verdes - Yo... - No podía dejar de soltar lágrimas - Desde que te di “ese anillo”... siento cosas por ti... pero siempre he tenido escondidos esos sentimientos... yo… - Formó una sonrisa sincera pero muy triste - Te amo... - Dijo dejando a sus padres y hermano impactados... y después... oscuridad....

**_“Y ahí... fue cuando creí haber muerto...”_ **

**_“No podía ni imaginar lo que me iba a cambiar, y me cambió la vida después de aquello que dije...”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado ;3
> 
> Que tengáis un buen día, tarde o noche.  
>  ~Joker <3


End file.
